Problem: The expression $\log_{y^6}{x}\cdot\log_{x^5}{y^2}\cdot\log_{y^4}{x^3}\cdot\log_{x^3}{y^4}\cdot\log_{y^2}{x^5}$ can be written as $a\log_y{x}$ for what constant $a$?
Answer: First we use the formula $\log_a{b}=\frac{\log_c{b}}{\log_c{a}}$. The given expression becomes
$$\log_{y^6}{x}\cdot\log_{x^5}{y^2}\cdot\log_{y^4}{x^3}\cdot\log_{x^3}{y^4}\cdot\log_{y^2}{x^5}=\frac{\log{x}}{\log{y^6}}\cdot\frac{\log{y^2}}{\log{x^5}}\cdot\frac{\log{x^3}}{\log{y^4}}\cdot\frac{\log{y^4}}{\log{x^3}}\cdot\frac{\log{x^5}}{\log{y^2}}$$Next we use the formula $a\log_b{x}=\log_b{x^a}$. We get
\begin{align*}
\frac{\log{x}}{\log{y^6}}\cdot\frac{\log{y^2}}{\log{x^5}}\cdot\frac{\log{x^3}}{\log{y^4}}\cdot\frac{\log{y^4}}{\log{x^3}}\cdot\frac{\log{x^5}}{\log{y^2}} &= \frac{\log{x}}{6\log{y}}\cdot\frac{2\log{y}}{5\log{x}}\cdot\frac{3\log{x}}{4\log{y}}\cdot\frac{4\log{y}}{3\log{x}}\cdot\frac{5\log{x}}{2\log{y}} \\
&= \frac{120\log{x}}{720\log{y}} \\
&= \frac{\log{x}}{6\log{y}} = \frac16 \log_y{x}.
\end{align*}Therefore, $a=\boxed{\frac16}$.